A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by KimiEvenStar
Summary: Modern Day based. Ariana Rosewood is jaded by the reality of life, and she no longer believes in her old childish fantasies and wishes. What happens when she's forced to confront a part of her past she'd long forgotten about? A familiar face that used to spur her dreams of going on adventures. Someone that used to be the source of her e keeper of her heart that he'd stolen.
1. Prologue

**AN: I own nothing of Peter Pan. This idea came to me from my recent trip to Disney World, and I was inspired. None of it based on any true events. Everything's born from my imagination. The mysteries of this story will come to a full circle. I intend to see this to the end, even if it takes years.  
Mix of book, movies, and Disney's Peter Pan will be used in this story. **

**Prologue**

_You've forgotten how to fly._

Ariana wasn't sure of how much time had passed as she tossed and turned in her bed late that night. Her hair stuck to her forehead as she sweated, and yet the only thing on her mind was him. None of it was real. People could not fly, yet a small part of it knew that she was lying to herself. Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked out the window from her hotel room at a resort, having a clear view of Magic Kingdom. Disney was the place where dreams were supposed to come true. As she glanced at her cell phone to check the time, she wondered if her best friend was still awake in the room next door in the suite.  
Lissa was her only close friend that she'd known since Kindergarten, and the two were in separable.

There was a whole piece of her life that she had no memory of, but she'd believed it was due to some sort of traumatic experience. That her mind's way of coping was to block out the shock of what had happened to her.

When she was ten years old, she'd gone missing, and she'd been found passed out on her balcony in Cincinnati, Ohio. She'd reunited with her family just a week before her eleventh birthday.

As time had gone by, her memories of when she was ten years old had faded away into nothing.

Her small cry fest was gradually transforming into a full on sob that rumbled deep in her chest. All she could hear was his voice, and when she closed her eyes, she could see the mischievous brown eyes that both captivated and fascinated her. She could envision his smile that took her breath away and made her feel like she was on top of the world.

_You were a lost girl, and we went on many adventures!_

Could she deny the truth that was flashing in front of her eyes? Or was she losing what little sanity she had left? Her fingers fumbled at her pajamas nervously, knowing she was having a mental break down, and that her best option was to go seek comfort from her best friend, Lissa. She didn't have it in her heart to disturb her best friend.

_You left me when I wasn't ready to say goodbye._

He'd waltzed into her life, making her forget everything she'd started to hate about her life. She'd lost a huge part of who she used to be. She was the girl who used to smile too much according to her ex-classmates in elementary school, and she tended to look for the good in people's hearts. Over and over she'd been told she was nothing but a stupid, dumb, immature child who'd never make anything of herself in this world.

She was the little girl that would observe her surroundings, and offer her friendship to those that were truly all alone.

Her feet swiftly moved with their own accord as she exited her and Lissa's suite, and she made a bee line to a door down the hall. She knocked furiously as if there were a fire. Her chest heaved from her heavy cries.

No words were exchanged because as soon as the door opened, she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as if he'd make all the hurt go away. She wanted him to take the pain away. The only words that left her lips were:

"I'm never going to be ready to say goodbye."

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**AN: I own nothing of Peter Pan, though I wish I did :D. A few adult themes, nothing too graphic, throughout this story. **

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

_~Dream~ _

"_I have to go, Peter. My parents, my relatives, and my best friend, Lissa, must be worried sick! You could always come visit me! This doesn't have to be the end, but the beginnings of a new adventure!" Ariana attempted to reach out to him, but the flying boy shifted away from her. It stung worse than any cut she could get, not even when she'd been practicing how to swordfight and got injured. However, she wasn't going to give Pan the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wasn't a baby, not at all! "Please," she pleaded so quietly, hating his stoic attitude. This was not the same boy she'd come to love and adore. She was much too young to know how much of her heart he'd obliviously taken. _

"_Once you leave Neverland, you are forbidden to come back!" Peter told her, crossing his arms over his chest as he immaturely floated in the air with a frown. "That is all I have to say to you." He couldn't be serious could he? She wanted to ask, but she didn't dare. _

_Ripping her heart out wouldn't have hurt half as bad as his words did. _

_Ari had never felt so sad in her life, but she wasn't going to leave him with nothing. Ten years old was a bit old to be holding on to a stuffed animal, but wherever she went, Fluffy the penguin always went with her. "Keep it!" she shoved it at him half in anger and half in grief. As she ran, she didn't look back. _

_Who did he think he was? She was torn between two lives, and she couldn't have it both ways. She gasped as she tripped and fell straight into a mud puddle._

_She screamed._

"What the hell happened to you?" Lissa asked her best friend, seeing a frantic look come over Ari's face in their hotel suite. "I told you not to pig out before you fall asleep. It'll give you nightmares." The two besties had fallen asleep in the living room area, watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy and eating junk food.  
Ari groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, noting how Lissa was already dressed up and ready to start their first day of vacation. The dirty blonde with emerald green eyes looked photo shoot ready. The two had been saving up for this since their freshmen year, and now this was their gift to themselves for high school graduation. It was practically their rite of passage!

"I don't want to go!" Ari whined, burying her face in one of the sofa cushions, and she screeched when Lissa pushed her out, causing Ari to tumble and land on her bottom. "OW! Why do you hate me so?"

"You've made your bed and now you have to lay in it! This was all your idea, or have you forgotten?" Lissa questioned, but she didn't wait for an answer. "Okay, Once upon a time, I used to tell you stories about my vacations to Disney with my parents and siblings. You were so enthralled by the idea, and you swore that someday you and I would go to Walt Disney World together. This is our chance to start over and be whoever we want to be. This is the opportunity for you to spread your wings and be free. Somewhere deep inside you is my best friend you're holding hostage in there, and we won't be going back home till you find her. Capeesh? Glad we have an understanding. The end." Liss had transformed from a tom-boy to a charming young lady since Ari had first met her.

"I don't remember ever saying that." The haunted look that flashed in Ari's eyes frightened Lissa to her core. "How old were we, Liss?"

"I was nine, and you were ten." Lissa couldn't shake away the pinch of guilt she felt, but she knew she wasn't wrong about the fact that her best friend was truly dying on the inside. If she couldn't pull Ari out of this funk, then she'd possibly lose her best friend forever. She couldn't bear the thought. "Now get ready. I already picked out an outfit for you, and it's waiting on your bed. I'll fix your hair and make up for you. Now up, up, up!"

Ari groaned as she finally pushed herself up and off from the floor, and she took a fast shower and brushed her teeth.  
The quick breakfast that morning was awkwardly silent, and she couldn't help but feel so empty and hollow.  
The excitement didn't even come to her as they took the ferry boat to Magic Kingdom, but she couldn't lie that the Cinderella Castle was a striking view. She observed the way the parents around her were spoiling their children, but she'd never known that feeling. Her parents had forced her to grow up, forcing such high expectations from her. If her mother and father saw her right now, they'd scold her for wanting to be in a 'childish' place. It amazed her to see people three times her age wearing Mickey and Minnie mouse ears. If only she knew that there were people who chose to get married at the chapel here in Disney World.

Disney was magical not just because of its rides and characters, but because it was a judgmental free zone.

When they entered inside of Magical Kingdom, the first location that greeted their eyes was Main Street U.S.A. "Stay here," Liss commanded. "I will be right back."

Ariana's dark brown eyes drank in the bubbly surroundings, seeing smiling faces of fellow tourists all around her. She uncomfortably stood all by herself as her best friend disappeared inside of one of the souvenir shops. She was the shorter one of the two bffs, standing at around 5"2, just two inches smaller than Liss. She saw herself as the thin and clumsy one while Liss was the shining athlete and sporty girl. The two were like night and day. Her light brown hair fell to around her waist, lightly blowing with the slight breeze that blew through.

"Why the sad face?" A stranger asked, clearly not knowing what personal space was as she flinched away. "I promise I don't bite." The young man had a somewhat pleasing smile.

"I'm not sad." She looked like she'd punch him to a pulp, but she refrained. Normally, she was the calm and collected person, but something about this guy just riled her up.

"Now that's a lie." The way his lips twitched into a smirk infuriated her. "Your nose will grow like Pinocchio. "

"Go away!" Just because he was a good-looking stranger didn't mean she'd submit herself to such humiliation. Her face flushed a bright tomato red when he flicked at her nose.

"Feisty. I like that quality in a girl! As much as I've enjoyed being in your presence, your friend over there looks ready to murder me." He gave a wave of goodbye, smiling as he left Ari there flustered. "Till we meet again, baby doll."  
She did have the sweetest and most innocent face when she wasn't irritated and fuming in his opinion. Tiny freckles that scattered her nose, though she loathed her 'baby-face.' It prevented people from treating and taking her seriously.

"Was that guy harassing you?" Lissa tended to be over protective, and when she tried to place a comforting hand on Ari's shoulder, the girl swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine." The tight lipped scowl looked so permanent on Ari's face.

"Really? Because you look like a puppy who just got kicked. Then again, he was really cute. I wouldn't mind him barking up my tree." Liss grinned, seeing her bestie's expression soften a bit. "Someday, sweetheart, you'll see that there's the type of guy you'd want to get half-naked with."  
They were 18 year old women, well Lissa was a few weeks away from her 18th birthday.

"You're just addicted to men," Ari retorted, though her mood plummeted as Liss put a Minnie Mouse headband on her, and she saw that Liss was wearing an identical one. "You've got to be joshing me now. I look ridiculous."

"You look adorable!" Liss swiftly pulled out her cell phone, taking a quick selfie of the two. "It's time to build the memories!"

"Liss, what happens here at Disney stays here." Ari couldn't shake the weird encounter with that strange young man, but it wasn't polite to just get all up in someone's face, especially with someone you didn't know.

"Whatever you say, Captain."

"Don't call me that." Ari at one point in her life would have been screaming with joy, dancing through the streets without a single care in the world.

"Loosen up." Liss reached for Ari's stiff hand, leading her over to the Wishing Well. "Here's a penny. You and I are going to make a wish, but we won't say them out loud otherwise they won't come true."

Ari's eyebrows tightened in confusion, wondering how a tiny thing like a penny would grant her wishes and dreams. "There's nothing I want."

"That's not true. There must be one thing your huge heart desires. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and make a wish," Liss commanded, tossing in her own penny backwards.

Ari did as she said, thinking up of an old wish of hers that she hadn't thought of since she'd fallen prey to her dictating parents.  
She couldn't help but feel the disappointment seeping through her veins because there was no such thing. She'd stopped believing in the concept of a true love, and this wasn't one of those classic Disney fairytales where a Prince Charming would swoop in and save the day. She was in the cold-hearted reality of life.  
She wanted to love. That's all she'd ever wanted.

To love and be loved.

"You better hope my heart doesn't get broken," Ari informed Liss, staring almost longingly at the well. That was when Lissa saw a tiny flash of the girl she once knew.  
Back in elementary school, Lissa had gotten alienated and bullied for being a tom-boy, and during lunch, she'd hide in the bathroom with her lunch box. It'd been Kindergarten year, and on the last day of school, it was Ariana who'd worked up the nerve to ask Lissa to sit with her.  
Since that day, it was all just history.

If her heart did get broken, there'd be no one to pick up the broken pieces. She was like glass, fragile and weak.

"Chin up, trooper." Liss told her, linking their pinkies as she gave her best friend a grand tour of the park.

**AN: Please read and review. I've never stayed in any of the resorts. All of this is all just from imagination. **


	3. Chapter Two: Just Let Go

**AN: I own nothing of Peter Pan. **

**Chapter Two: Just Let Go**

Four days had passed uneventfully in Ari's mind as she came back to the resort after their 4th day of going to Magic Kingdom, and at the moment, she was nursing some killer sunburns. She wasn't the type of girl to get in trouble, but tonight she felt a little rebellious. She knew the pool had closed around ten, but she'd sneak in a late night swim. It made her feel bad-ass, almost like she was cat-woman.  
As soon as Liss was out like a light, she changed into a pink and white polka dot bikini, and she threw on a little yellow sun dress. She crossed her fingers that'd the indoor pool door wouldn't be locked, and she grabbed her room key before shutting the door as quietly as possible. As far as Lissa would be concerned, she'd assume that Ariana was fast asleep in her own bed, snoring the night away.

She needed an escape, even though the whole purpose of this trip was to get away from her past, yet she couldn't run away from it. What was pathetic was that her memories weren't even intact. Why would she want to do something as trivial as going to Disney?

She was so detached. There were times where she felt numb, not physically, but it was a piece of who she was now. She'd never be that girl again. The girl who had a certain and different way of looking at life in an optimistic light.

The most emotion she'd shown was when that guy at Disney had flicked at her nose, and even though it'd been rage, it was more than nothing at all.

When she snuck into the pool, she was a tad bit displeased to see someone else had had the same idea, but the only issue was. It was _him. _It was the young man that'd teased her, good-naturedly, but she didn't tolerate senseless games.  
She placed her yellow dress and room key on one of the beach-styled chairs before she sunk silently into the water. She dived under his feet, before re-surfacing right in his face. Payback was a bitch as she heard the most unmanly cry came from him, causing a giggle to escape her lips. Giggle? She'd never giggled like that in a long time. "You think you're so cute, baby doll," his deep voice said, gently tugging at her hair that she'd tied in a low pony tail. "You are following me now or something?"

The way he looked at her with those eyes made her heart skip a beat. She almost slapped herself.

"I think it's the other way around, stranger." She was never this forward with anyone, but even in the darkness, she could see a red tint his eyes. Puffy eyes that were only from a result of crying. What were the odds that the two were staying in the same resort? Very unlikely, but here they were face-to-face as if it were fate. "Why the sad face?"

"Now's not a time for using my own words against me."

"If it means anything, I'm a great listener. Plus, there's nothing like spilling your guts to a stranger, who doesn't know anyone that you know." She placed some distance between the two, floating on her back as the two lingered in the middle of the rather gigantic pool. Perhaps, she shouldn't have cared because she didn't know him, but when a person reaches that bottomless pit where all seems hopeless, there's no one that can sympathize or understand unless they have been there themselves. She knew that 'look.' She saw the conflict and inner-battle. That was when he decided to cave in.

She didn't want to confess that this guy really intrigued her.

"I lost someone, very dear to me." The concept of romantic love, however, was so foreign to her, but she didn't even need to ask if he loved this person he lost. "I still love her, even though I was a fool to ever let her go in the first place, and now I'll never get her back."

When he glanced at her, she gave him a tiny nod to let him know she was still listening. She didn't even laugh, giving him respect.

"I know there's no such thing as perfect, but she was pretty damn close to it. I may be biased." There was that far-away look on his face. "She was everything that was good in this universe. I'd trade anything in this world to just be with her one last time. To tell her how much she'd changed my life, for the good. She may not have been a typical beauty, but I love her nonetheless. I miss her all the time, and no matter how hard I try to forget, there's always something that reminds me of her."

She couldn't believe her ears, feeling like she was in some sort of surreal movie. "You sound like you were a poet or novelist in another life, stranger." It was like watching Leonardo DiCaprio and the way he looked and talked about Rose.

Whoever this girl had been before she died, she was fortunate to be spoken about in such a manner.

The serious mood of the conversation took a 360 degree turn.

"You a good girl or a bad girl, doll?" Whatever torn emotions he was harboring were swept aside for the moment, no longer wishing to speak on the matter. "It's a simple question." The naughtiness in his tone of voice was throwing her off of her game.

"Here, I was thinking that you had a soul." She rolled her eyes and dunked herself into the water, but she decided to go along with it. She resurfaced. "What color underwear are you wearing?" She threw an equally pointless question at him. She felt very clever!

"Ha, well played, doll." He swam after her as she directed herself more towards the deep end. "I'm shocked your body guard hasn't come barging in and loyal as ever!"

"That'd be my best friend, not a Golden Retriever." She rolled her eyes. "I don't need anyone to watch over me."

"Anyways, I think you should go with me to Magic Kingdom tomorrow."

"As in with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind a day to herself, especially when there's so much to do in Orlando." He didn't want her to feel bad about leaving her bff behind. "Well, what do you say?"

"Wait, I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I would be poor company to have."

"You're really selling yourself short. There isn't any boyfriend that's going to kill me is there?"

"No." She bit her lip, not sure why she was considering his offer. "I'll say yes if you tell me who you are."

"Jack." He was so used to having his way with women, and her resistance was well enticing to him. "What's yours?" She didn't make herself out to be easy prey. She was also a difficult personality to pin down. He'd accept that endearing challenge.

"Ariana." She hoped she wasn't making some sort of deadly mistake. "I'll meet you in the lobby, 8:30 AM sharp!" Now she'd either have to tell Lissa the truth or make up some sort of elaborate lie.

"It was nice to properly meet your acquaintance, and I expect you to be on time as well." He took her hand in his, leading her back to the middle of the pool, and she didn't even attempt to stop him. "This is where I bid you farewell until morning. I'm positive you won't be able to think about anything else but our outing tomorrow."

"Cocky much." She scoffed, yet Jack brought out a more daring and wilder part of her she hadn't known existed.

"Very." He grinned. "Good night, sleep tight. Feel free to day dream about me all you want!"

When she went back to her room, she had a certain bounce to her step, and she was rather noisy as she went back to her room.  
Lissa's bedroom door was open, so when she woke up, she couldn't mistake that happy skip in Ari's walk, or the fact that her bff had gone off to…well she didn't know where! It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her best friend in good spirits, but it was unsettling and too sudden. Since when was Ari so careless? Ari was the prim and proper one. Ari had done a total closet makeover when she'd seen how unkempt Liss had kept it, arranging everything by color and season. It was mind boggling to see Ari in a chipper mood. Ari didn't even know anyone that lived in Florida, at least not in Orlando. Instead of instantly interrogating her bestie, she collapsed back into her pillow. She'd save the questions for the morning. There had to be a logical explanation.

Ariana was too lazy to change and shower, so she draped a few towels over the bed, and she fell asleep instantly.

_~Dream~_

_Ariana stood by herself on her bedroom balcony, staring at the second star to the right, and she waved a goodbye to the polite fairy that had guided her back home. She then saw a shooting star, and that was when she made a wish. "Please forgive me someday, Peter." She'd miss Peter Pan so much, but she couldn't just drop her home life, even though the appeal of Neverland was so tempting to return to. The only problem was that she'd been forbidden to even come back. _

_She was very, very sleepy, and she could only wonder if the shadow she saw was just a figment of her imagination. As she fell asleep, Peter lingered above her. He had followed her. Why? He didn't quite understand what he was feeling. He'd most likely never see her again. She'd grow up, go to school, and forget all about their adventures. She'd get a job, get married, and then have a whole new family of her own._

_All of it without him. _

_She'd left him, just like Wendy, just like Jane, and just like Margaret. _

_He was the one boy who'd never grow up._

_He only asked the heavens, if there was such a thing, that the negativity in this world wouldn't change Ari. _

_Any time now her parents would find her, and he'd stay until that happened. He owed her that much. _

_~End of Dream~_

She hadn't watched the movie Peter Pan since she was six years old, yet she kept seeing him in her dreams. She glanced at the alarm clock, seeing that it was about six in the morning, and there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep. Her mind was too busy buzzing with confusion. She jumped as a figure loomed over her.

"So where did you go last night?" Liss asked in a demanding tone, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. She hated to sound like her own mother, but she was suspicious. She'd tried to get Ari to release whatever tension she was holding in the last four days, and all of a sudden, Ari was…she couldn't put her finger on it.

"How?"

"You weren't exactly discreet, little bouncy rabbit." Liss sat down on the corner of Ari's bed, and she saw the swim suit and towels. "You went to the pool, all alone?"

"Hop off my case, Liss!" Ari shot out of bed, though like the klutz she was sometimes, she tripped and almost fell on her face. "Too early in the morning."

For the first time, Lissa knew her best friend was hiding a secret from her, but she wouldn't push the issue too forcefully, not unless it became dire. "You look like you want to ask me something as well."

"I want to go to Magic Kingdom today….by myself. "

Lissa was looking at her as if she'd turned green or something, but then she said. "Fine. I trust you, and whatever you aren't telling me, I've never second guessed your judgment before."

"Thank you, Liss," Ari softly said, appreciating the fact that Liss was backing off and giving her a bit of space. She wanted to tell Liss, but not until she figured out what was happening with herself.

"I know how much you hate going to the mall, so I guess there's no better day but today to go on that much needed shopping spree!" Liss was already mentally listing off a number of things she could do for herself today, though she'd miss the company of her bestie.

"Such a mall rat," Ari joked, giving a half smile, which was more than she'd been giving lately.

"You know it! So what time are you leaving?"

"In about two hours, so I should get ready to go." Ari hugged her best friend before gathering her supplies to take to the bathroom.

"Have fun."

**An: Next chapter should be longer, much longer. It's like I have the story in my head, and I'm now just figuring out how to get it down on paper. **

**Read and review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter Three: A Day With You

**AN: Normally with this story, I keep author notes to a minimum, but I ran into a snag. I was unaware on this website that there was another Peter Pan OC story with a character with the same first name 'Ariana.' In case anyone else brings the issue up, I have never read this other person's story, and I never knew it existed. I'm sure our Ariana's are different if you read them. **

**It's simply a coincidence. **

**The author had personally contacted me to ask me the origin of the name. I explained my reasoning to her.  
**

**My rule of thumb when it comes to my two favorite hobbies (singing and writing) is to not let outside influences become a huge part of my writing or singing. When I learn songs, I may listen to the original artist once, and then work with the sheet music with my vocal coach. When I write, I like for it to be born from my true imagination. I had a meaningful moment with the Peter Pan that works at Disney World. I didn't use that experience to influence my story down to the detail of what happened, but it sparked me to write an original story. **

**Any ways, thanks to those that have read and reviewed so far. Taking the time to review is very kind**

**Back to the story, I also never rush a romance. That's another rule of mine, and it's more special and heartfelt when it's gradual. **

**I own nothing of Peter Pan. **

Chapter Three

_*Memory of Ari's*_

"_You are nothing but a loser!" One of the bullies screamed at Ariana, and it was like time had frozen. Throughout elementary and middle school she'd never been without her best friend, Lissa, but now the two were attending two separate private high schools. Her parents had told her that this time away would be a form of character building, yet she'd never felt so lost and so distressed. _

"_You scared?" One of them taunted, stomping on Ari's feet so that she'd recoil in pain._

"_You're a newbie, and you'll never fit in, short stack. As chunky as you are, you'll sink straight right down to the bottom of the ocean. No one will hear your pathetic tears anymore." One of the twig- like girls shoved at Ari's shoulder, causing her to almost fall over. In this school, there was a hierarchy, and if someone tried to jump up the social ladder, there were consequences to pay! She'd done everything she could to try and fit in. She'd bought new and stylish clothes and accessories. She'd gotten her hair done at a salon, and she'd learned how to style it. She'd tried to make friendly conversation with the jocks. It was true that her figure was fuller, but that was because she didn't care about being model thin but rather she wanted to be and look healthy. She'd been eating her packed lunches in the bathroom all by herself because no one had wanted to sit with her, and as soon as she'd taken a step out, the most popular girls had taken that exact moment to lash out at her. She trembled, feeling defenseless because there were no teachers around right when she needed them to be there the most. Her palms were getting sweaty. She fidgeted as she got cornered. Most of the kids had already left to go to their next period class, and there was no knight in shining armor to charge in and rescue her from these evil witches. Not one person to cushion her fall. _

_She was literally shoved out of the social pyramid. She was considered lower than scum._

_One of the girls, Ashley, took out an ice cold soda, and she dumped it on Ari's head. When the two finally left Ari alone, she stood there sticky and disgraced. Her white uniform jumper and collared blouse were now covered in Coca Cola stains, and she knew once it dried that it would stink as it mixed with the scent of her sweat. She'd have to change into her only pair of clean clothes which were her gym clothes in her locker. _

_If she told anyone, she'd never live it down because she'd be labeled as a tattle tale, and she'd never get a single hope of earning friendship and acceptance at this school._

_She was a misfit and a broken china doll that couldn't be repaired without tender care, and for unknown reasons, she was longing for someone. A person who was only real in novels and movies, and she'd long forgotten how very real Never Neverland was. _

_She wanted Peter Pan to fly in and save the day, and he'd defeat those codfishes without blinking an eye. No more stinky pirates! The more she had to grow up the more she loathed the real world. _

_She wanted him to whisk her away. She'd always tried to be the best person she could be, but it was never enough. Her efforts were futile and pointless. _

"_There is no such thing as faith, and trust, and pixie dust," she whispered, rushing back into the bathroom in an attempt to clean herself up, but nothing was getting the stains out. "Why am I so stupid, ugly, and useless?" When she received no reply, her head hung low to the sink as she cried. _

_*End of memory*_

Ariana prefered to block out the constant night terrors she had from getting bullied in the past, but she snapped out of it when someone else spoke.

"What? You didn't think I'd show up, princess?" Jack questioned, offering Ariana his arm as they took the boat to Magic Kingdom. When she skittishly reached up to play with her hair out of a nervous habit, he gently grabbed it and rotated her so that the two were facing each other and holding hands. He watched as her long hair kept flying in her face as the boat steadily made its way to the park. It gave the two a chance to chit chat before they'd run into the chaotic crowd of gleeful kids, young adults, and adults.

Her face was rosy not because she was blushing but because she'd gotten sun burnt.

"Before this trip, all I've ever had as company is misery." High school was the marking point of when everything in her life had gone downhill, and she felt like her soul had passed away as society had nicked away at it, destroying it little by little. "There are some things even my best friend couldn't protect me from. There was no beating against the hatred the kids at my old high school had showed me."

"In that case I want you to think of this as the start of a new era and the blossoming of a newfound friendship. We should toast and celebrate to that tonight!" He half expected her to pull away from his touch, but to her there was a peculiar familiarity when she was in his presence. "Goodbye to the past and hello to the future."

"You sound so sure of yourself," she told him, lightly squeezing his hands as if she needed the reassurance that he was real and not a cruel mind-trick.

"I just have a feeling you and I will be best friends for life. Well, your guy best friend."

"This is only our first time hanging out! I think I'll be the one to decide on the matter." She felt so at ease with him, but she was also a bit uneasy about herself. What if she was falling into some ploy? That somehow or other she'd misled her instincts that Jack was a perfectly nice guy, who had the potential to be her best male pal that she'd never had. Her instincts were usually spot on, and she couldn't hide that she was feeling excited.

"It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better, doll." It appeared as though that nickname wouldn't be going away anytime soon. "Any requests on what you want to do first?"

"Surprise me," she said, and that was when he smiled right at her, swinging their hands when the ferry stopped. She and Lissa were here for another week. Then she'd have to say goodbye. "I'm here in Florida for another week. What about you?"

"Week and a half. I know you're going to ask if I came with anyone, and I'll have to tell you no. I like seeking thrills and new adventures. When I come alone, it gives me a whole lot of room to learn and experience something new." His words were always so full of life, and she'd only seen a frown once on his face with the little time she'd known him so far. "If that makes me a freak, then so be it because I don't let others tell me who I am. Those people that hate don't pay my bills, don't feed me, and they only have control if you let them have it."

"How old are you, Mister Jack?" The two let go of each other's hands as they walked side by side off the ferry and towards the ticket center.

"20, and May I ask your age as well?" He could only hope she wasn't the type to get offended by that question.

"18. Fresh out of high school." She didn't expect it when he paid for both of their tickets. "Thank you…for today. For everything."

"Thank you for wanting to be here with me, especially since our meeting wasn't of the typical way of introduction." He playfully flicked at her nose when they entered the park, and she lightheartedly slapped at his chest.

Would she feel this up-lifted once this vacation came to an end? Or would she turn into a zombie-like entity again? "Where's your hometown?" She asked, linking their elbows as they walked through Cinderella castle.

"Fort Lauderdale, Florida. You?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio. Boring and dull when I compare it to here." She dreaded her return home, but luckily, Liss would be by her side. The two girls were going to be attending the same university. The University of Cincinnati was their calling. She just hoped that she wouldn't end up being an epic failure.

"If I ever wander in your parts of the world, I'll have to look you up!" He ruffled her hair, liking that she didn't care if he messed it up. It was also a nice change to see a girl that didn't need to hide behind layers of make-up. If any, she only wore pink lip stick and clear sparkling gloss.

"Please do." She was serious. "You'd be a total savior from boredom." Maybe some of her ex-classmates who still lived in town wouldn't give her so much crap. When you lingered in the suburbs, it was full of a whole lot of conservatives and snobs. There were jewels in that hay stack of needles, but very rare. At least that was how she saw it, and there were no secrets in a small town. "Actually, you should swear it right now that you'll come see me." They could exchange phone numbers, emails, and addresses.

"Sure, I'd like to see you in your natural habitat." He was jokey, but there was no malice behind his words only fondness. Yes, he was an adult, but he had great parents who'd adopted him that loved to spoil him so. He was financially stable, but his parents were always there to bring him down to Earth. He liked to stay humble.

"You make me sound like a bear."

"More like a fierce lioness." He led her to the front of 'It's a Small World.' He knew that the line waits were never long, and it tended to move fast. "Have you ever been on this one?"

"No." Her eyes took in the rich detail, and it was kind of overwhelming when she thought about it. Plus, the tune was pretty catchy.

"It's been a favorite of mine ever since my parents took me to Disney when I was younger." He liked to be open, but there were some things that were better left unknown to her. As they went in the boat-like ride, she felt her heart thump in her chest when her eyes met his before she turned her attention back to the ride. She could see why he loved it so much. There was nothing bad she could say about it, and when it was over, she couldn't help but feel a little blue.

"We should ride this again before the park closes." She'd enjoyed it more than expected. As she walked, somehow or other she'd tripped, even though the surface was flat and smooth, and it was Jack who caught her before her face collided with the ground.

"I'm guessing you don't like to dance."

"That'd be correct." She had no coordination skills. Her eyes looked up to see the Peter Pan ride right across, and her heart warmed as she saw the actor playing Peter hug and greet every fan. She'd gone on 'Peter Pan's Flight' with Lissa yesterday, and she was in awe of how accurate it was to the classic Disney movie.

However, it drove Lissa off her knocker to not know what her best friend was up to. As she was getting her hair highlighted and cut, she was very tempted to text Ariana to make sure she was okay. The theory of out of sight, out of mind was just that, a theory. She could be a worry bug. When her stylist stepped away, she dialed Ari up.

"What's up?" Ari's voice sounded a bit out of breath, but it was from all the walking. It didn't help that the sun was beating down on them.

"Oh, nothing. I was just checking up on you." Liss bit her lip, listening as she heard Disney songs playing in the background of Ari's voice.

"I'm fine, Liss. " It was sweet of her to call and check up on her. "Chillax and know that your bff is having a good time, just like you are right now with whatever you are doing."

"I'll wait up for you, and we can stuff our faces with ice cream. An all-nighter."

"I like the way you think." She peeked to see Jack giving her some privacy on the phone as he walked through the Emporium shop. "See ya." She hung up her cell phone, tackling Jack with a bear hug from behind.

Liss only felt a tiny bit of relief, but it just wasn't enough. It was like the tables had abruptly turned, and it was Ari who wanted to be reckless. She'd get answers eventually, and maybe, she just had to be patient.

Ari used to have a passion of living life to its fullest. Each moment was precious. She snuggled into his shoulder blade, standing on her tip toes to reach it. His face turned beet red at the sudden affectionate gesture, and he was rendered speechless. That was when he decided to lean down, giving her enough room so that he could give her a piggy back ride. Plus, this way she'd never be able to see his face. It'd save him from embarrassment. "What shall we do next?" She asked, not able to stop herself from playing with his soft hair.

The lines of boundaries were clearly blurred.

He had to clear his throat before he told her, "We should ride all the rides we can find until the night parade!"

As the day continued on to night, her chest hurt from laughing so much, and it was a spectacular feeling, so much better than being sullen all the time. After some point after the parade, she kind of dozed off. "Wake up, baby doll."

"You can't tell me what to do, Peter." She wasn't sure of what possessed her to call him that…..that wasn't even his name. "So sorry, I'm clearly not in my head at the moment. Jack is your name."

Peter Pan, of lately, was all she thought about when she dreamt, and it clearly startled Jack as he gave her a hug to let her know he wasn't taking it personally as he set her back on her own two feet. "Let's get you back."

"I don't want to leave," she whined, barely able to stand at the moment, but he was able to keep her attention. "The end of an adventure."

"I think it's just the beginning," he argued as they took the boat back to the resort. When they arrived back at the hotel and stood in the lobby, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Now little buddy, are you going to be able to make it to your room by yourself?"

"Little…..you're just too tall! I think I can make it perfectly back to my room, plus I don't need Liss finding anything out." She yawned, stretching her arms out.

"She'll find out eventually."

"When the time is right." That was the last thing she said that night before disappearing in the elevator.

**AN: Read and review. Thank you! Thoughts always appreciated! **


End file.
